


Dust to Dust

by remakeitgay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remakeitgay/pseuds/remakeitgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has lost his better half from the Civil War, leaving him with a son and a dog with no idea how to care for them. Steve was dead, and he wasn't coming back. Or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A fic dedicated to a playlist, and the quote taken from an amazing fic called Scavenger Hunt. Also vaguely based off my RP’s with Goldie. Un-beta'd and all mistakes are mine.

It's been nearly a year since he's been dead, to the extent of his knowledge. What Tony didn't know is that Steve was alive, and healing in Dr. Strange's mansion after being revived. But it wasn't time for him to know that yet, because he had healing of his own to do.

Everyday for nearly a year he's been blaming himself for starting the war, turning all his friends and their families against each other. Steve was dead because of him, and Peter couldn't even be in the same room with him anymore. 

It wasn't worth it, and he was paying the price. The echo in his mind was nearly drawing him to the point of just giving up, and taking his own life to see his husband again.

But he made a promise to the little piece of paper in his bedside table, one that Steve wrote before they went to war. It was his will, and he made a bucket list for Tony to go through only if he were to die. But at the very bottom of the page there were words that ran through his head a million times over, every day.

"When all is said and done, when you are finished and you are old, when you succumb to age and the vulgarities and embarrassments of age, when Nature is ready for you, I will be as well. Come home to me, then and only then, come home to me."

It always made him suck in a deep breath, and force himself to keep his eyes from watering in the middle of whatever he was doing, whether he be in the workshop or in the middle of a board meeting. 

The war hit all of them hard, and none of them walked away without something being lost. But Tony lost a friend, a companion, a husband. He was alone, taking care of their son Aaron, and Liberty their recently bought dog. Peter left long ago, and he's probably disowned himself before he fled New York by now.

Right now? He's starting to question his five years of sobriety, and go digging into the long forgotten alcohol cabinet. Steve used to hide the key and say he threw it away, but he knew that it was in the bottom drawer of his dresser, under his untouched shirts. Tony ran a hand through his hair once again warding off the tears, but for the first time in weeks they freely spilled from his eyes, staining his cheeks on the way down his face.

He stood and quickly began to walk to their-- his, room. Locking the door behind him he soon fell down onto Steve's side of the bed, cuddling his pillow close to his body as if it were the man himself. It was almost as if he could feel the warmth of his body once again, but he knew that it was just wishful thinking once again. The smell on the pillows were starting to fade after the long use of another person, but if he were desperate he could go into the dresser and wear one of his shirts.

He rarely did that anymore, because there were only a few more pieces of clothing that he hasn't touched and still cling to the scent of Steve's old fashioned cologne that he's always told him to get rid of. But now he missed it more than ever, and if a new bottle of it appeared whenever the old one ran out, who was there to point it out? He missed his husband, and all he had left was the shitty cologne that he couldn't bring himself to stop buying, for fear that he would drink away his fading memories.

Before he knew it he was waking up and there was light streaming in through the black-out curtains, JARVIS dutifully telling him the weather and date once again as per usual. But something felt different today, and he couldn't bring himself to question it, even when the feeling persisted throughout his day.

As he made himself a fifth or sixth cup of coffee (who was there to count?), there was a small knock on the door before the sound of a key being used filled the silence of the living room. This was it, wasn't it? A murderer or a mutant was just going to waltz in and stab him, right? But, the man that walked in looked so much like--

Steve.

The sound of his cup falling from his hands and crashing against the floor didn't register, and before he could stop himself he flung himself towards Steve. Immediately hands wrapped around him, lifting him off the floor as Tony wound his legs around Steve's waist. The tears were falling freely now, and he didn't bother trying to muffle his sobs from where his face was pressed against his husband's neck. 

He could feel a warm hand rub small circles into his lower back, just like it used to whenever he was having a fallout or began to feel dizzy. Without knowing, he was now sitting in the other's lap, and Steve's face looked not even a day older than when he died. Swallowing back his sobs he managed, "How?"

Steve ran a hand through Tony's hair and pressed a small kiss to his forehead before whispering, "Dr. Strange." That was all they needed to hear, and they soon were wrapped around each other once again, as if no time has past since the day they were together before the war. Neither of them bothered to bring in up, knowing that it would bring grief where it wasn't welcome. Now, today was a day of healing and mending, something Tony hasn't known in seemingly forever.

Hours past with them simply just basking in each other's company, as they could be heard whispering small words of endearment back and forth, neither of them wanting to move for fear that this was a dream. But soon a small cry could be heard, and it progressively got louder as the small child came closer. Aaron had learned to crawl a few weeks ago, since he wouldn't allow himself to be held after Steve 'had to go away for a long time'.

But soon the crying got louder, and Tony raised his head to see Aaron clutched a small Captain America plushy that he refused to let go of. Swallowing back a sob of his own, he scrambled to get off of Steve to go pick up Aaron before bringing him back onto the couch with him.

Immediately, Steve held Aaron to his chest, the small head resting under his chin as he used to. Tony furiously wiped at his eyes, trying to ward off the tears once and for all so he could actually get a word in, but stopped when he saw his son finally be reunited with his 'Papa'. Aaron should be able to say small words at this point, but he flat out refused to say anything whenever Tony tried to teach him during their 'school time'. He would talk eventually, but it was all up to Aaron to decide when he says his first words, and that was okay, he didn't want Steve to miss that moment anyway.

Their little family was back together again, a moment Tony never thought possible until this time. There were so many questions to be asked, so many kisses to give, but right now? Right now they were together, and that was all that mattered.

Fin


End file.
